A rift in Time
by Kai's fury
Summary: AU: What if when the Last Battle seemed lost, Rand, Perrin, and Mat were hurled back in time, so their older, harder, and colder selves could change history to the way it suited them, what would be the outcome? Chapter five is up, R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**A rift in time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any wheel of time part of the wheel of time**

Perrin looked about wildly as the wolves around him slowly gave way to the overpowering might of the Dark hounds. The men he brought with him were all gone, unable to withstand the power of the trollocs, but if he was able to hang on a little longer he might by time for Rand to win. He saw something in the left corner of his eye, and was barely able to whip around with his hammer raised to block a vicious swing by Luc, who he had come to know as Slayer. He blocked yet another slash but tripped over corpse of a wolf. He closed his eyes as he saw Slayer's blade come down, but the blow never came. He opened his eyes and saw that his worst fear had come true. His wife Faile, who had forced him into letting her come, had thrown herself upon the sword, Perrin's cry of anguish could be heard throughout the battle.

Mat desperately swung again and again each blow throwing down yet another Trolloc, but it was hopeless. Despite his strategy, the Band and the Seachan were overwhelmed by pure numbers. The circle that surrounded him was decreased in size yet again as the Shadow pressed in on them. "I gave you all the time I could Rand, will you do something with it?" He whispered, before throwing himself on the enemy in a last desperate stand, the dice spinning wildly in his head.

Rand looked despairingly upon the field. He was utterly exhausted, and Moridin still stood, and he was not even the worst of Rand's problems. It was obvious that Rand would not be able to defeat the Dark One as he was. The outcome might have been different had it not been for Taim's betrayal. The Aes Sedai and Ash'man were able to eventually take care of him and those who followed him, but not before losing a large part of their number. It all went downhill from there, starting with Min's death, followed by Elayne's and Aviendha's. He cursed himself for letting them come along, but they would not be budged, idly he realized that it was those who followed the light's own fault for letting this come to pass. How many warriors died in the wars before this, who could have turned the tide?

If only he had more time and knew what he had to do earlier. He could have moved in secret, there were many things he could have done, but that was over and done with, or was it? Not quite knowing what he was doing, acting our of fear, grief and desperation he wove spirit, air, fire, water, and earth to make some sort of portal. It was traveling but not quite, he did not know what it did, it was almost as if Lews Therin had taken over. He seemed to float to it, and weaves of air took Perrin and Mat with him. They went into the portal, and everyone else winked out of existence.

They awoke in the street of a bustling city, with nothing but the clothes on their backs, and weapons inn their hands. "Where are we?" asked Mat groggily shaking his head to rid himself of the dizziness that came from landing upon the ground. "I think that I can answer that," answered Rand amazed at what had happened "we are in Caemlyn, two years from when we previously where.

"Blood and Bloody ashes!" was Mat's only response.


	2. Chapter 2

**A plan is made**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wheel of Time, so stop rubbing it in!

They looked each other in the privacy of their room. "Well it seems your luck still holds," Perrin said to Mat trying to break the silence. Mat nodded slowly, he made a bet with the innkeeper. They played a game of dice, if Mat won the group received a single room, if he lost the innkeeper gained three free servants for a year. Needless to say, Mat had won much to the innkeeper's chagrin. But that momentary victory was offset by the fact that they were broke, and had just been hurled back in time after watching friends and loved ones die. They silently agreed they had to stop what happened; the question was how to do it without doing something that could have them end up killing their past selves.

"We have to establish ourselves as Lords, powerful enough to warrant……my attention when the time comes. Enough so that we can become advisors and prevent my mistakes." Rand stated firmly reliving all the errors he had made in his arrogance and ignorance. "Rand are you forgetting that we will seem like something the Dark cooked up after Moraine compares how we look to our younger selves? I don't look forward to fighting with Lan, or with you for that matter." Mat replied concerned about what could happen.

Rand considered this for only a moment before answering, "Remove your medallion."

Mat groaned inwardly as he did, and Perrin's hand slowly rose to his eyes. He had in a way become used to them, though it would be a relief to not have people gawk at him whenever they looked at his face. **  
**

Rand's hand rose as he slowly weaved, a matter of changing appearances was simple, but a matter of making them memorable, strange, and important, required concentration. Mat was made into broader; his clothes were those of a noble General, but what truly made him stand out was a large tattoo all across his back of the Red Eagle of Manetheren. Perrin could have been a brother of Elyas, and he to had a tattoo, but one of a silver wolf across his chest. Rand was made to look as if his father was a Lord born in Andor, not an Aiel which changed him considerably save for one important factor, his wounds were still in place, and they practically pulsed with pain and darkness.

"Err, Rand why the…decorations exactly?" Perrin asked breaking his silence for the first time that he entered the room, disappointed that Rand had chosen to keep his eyes as they were.

"We need something to make us memorable when we enter Shienar to help during the Trolloc raid." Rand said, causing both Mat and Perrin to glare at him.

"Let me guess, we are going to be three amazing warriors that just happen to arrive right after the horn is taken." Mat sarcastically said, before his eyes widened as Rand nodded.

"You do realize that the trollocs are gone by the time that the horn is taken, that is the reason that they came after all." Perrin pointed out his worry rising at Rand's rather crazy plan. _Light, what if all that has happened has caused Rand to finally go mad, he could kill us all, except we were showed that we already lost if we keep things the way they were, _he thought uneasily.

"That is true, but remember some were slow escaping out of the gate, a fair number actually, those are the ones that we will take down" Rand responded, already getting up, "Mat get your dice ready, we are going to need some horses."

Mat and Perrin shared a look and a thought _there is no way that this is going to end well at all!_

**Alright, tell how that was compared to the last chapter, and also a poll do you guys want to see the journey to the Borderlands, or do you prefer to get to the Borderlands instantly?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wheel of time!**

**Younger Rand's POV**

The alarm had sounded and Rand with his sword drawn out was running through the halls frantically dodging the dead corpses that littered the hall. He was desperate to get to Egwene but his journey was abruptly stopped by a Fade in his path. The Eyeless gaze had rooted him to the spot. Rand could spot Ingtar in the corner of his eye, he was contending with two Trollocs at once. Rand doubted that he would ever know if Ingtar managed to win because the Fade was raising its sword. Rand lifted his own, knowing that he could not win, and closed his eyes as the Fade began to swing down.

The blow never came; Rand opened his eyes and saw there was another blade protruding from the Fade's chest. It twisted causing a sound of pain to emerge form the Halfman, and slid out. The Eyeless slumped down, sounds still emerging from it.

"The worst part about these things is how long they take to fully die." Rand's rescuer remarked. Rand looked at him, he was as tall as Rand, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red shirt that seemed to scream that the man was either a noble or extraordinarily rich. It was of a finer fabric than Moiraine had made Rand wear! Rand's eyes widened as he realized that the man was missing his left hand. He looked at the sword and noticed that it was also a heron-marked blade, it was strange but to Rand it seemed like it was exactly like his own, for some reason that gave him chills as the Ingtar warily walked up.

"Thank you for your assistance, but just who are you?" Ingtar asked suspiciously. Rand was wondering the same thing, he did not recognize the man, and knew most of the guards inside the keep by now, by face if not by name. The man grinned or bared his teeth, Rand was unsure which, but talk whatever answer he was about to give was halted by the arrival of another group of Trollocs. The man seemed to be like the wind as he cut his way through them, though Ingtar and Rand tried to help too.

Once the Trollocs were dispatched the man calmly began to walk toward the cells were Fain was. Rand ran, despite his curiosity about the swordsman his main concern at the moment was still Egwene. He found her and Mat unconscious amid the bloody and chewed bodies of the guards, but near them he also found a message written in blood.

_We will meet again on Toman Head. _

_It is never over, AlThor._

He gasped, grabbed some straw and furiously scrubbed the message until it was just one bloody mess. Then a voice startled him,

"What are you doing here?'

Rand turned and looked seeing a stern women in front of him. By the looks of her she was also an Aes Sedai, red according to the Shawl. He gaped for a moment before responding, "Me, nothing, I am here….to help Egwene!" He began to pull lift up Egwene but the Aes Sedai's voice again stopped him.

"You will answer me!" she screamed and something made Rand fall to his knees.

"What is your name?" she asked and Rand felt a need to answer. It seemed like his head was on fire and even the void which he had unknowingly summoned could not keep the pain out.

"Is there a problem here?" a strange voice asked and Rand looked up.

It was not the one armed warrior Rand saw earlier. Rather it was a man with a black spear who spoke. He went over to stand next to Rand.

"Yes is there?" Moiraine's voice was then heard.

"I do not believe so, me and him are going to go know. It seems to me that you two are about to start fighting, and no reason to be around for that." The man replied, pushing Rand up the stairs, despite Rand trying to twist around to see how Egwene was.

"Relax," the man said, "The Aes Sedai can take care of your friend's better than you can, the name's Pat by the way. You have already met my friend…….Ralph." Rand had only a minute to wonder about the man's hesitation and about the strange name for a second before Pat continued, "I think we better go meet him and Mallen, they are waiting in the courtyard."

For some reason the man turned around and spoke the Aes Sedai, "that was flaming unnecessary," Moriane's eyes had risen to her scalp, while the Red looked as if something had actually hit her. Rand didn't know how he looked, but he was sure it was a look of surprise, he never seen someone deal with the Aes Sedai so…..coolly before. His mind was abuzz with questions as he walked up the stairs.

**Older Perrin's POV**

"My name is Mallen!" Perrin said in shock "that is the worst name I ever heard!"

He was not in a good mood. They traveled from Caemlyn to Shienar by horse without stopping, which was a burden on his behind. That was coupled with the stress of stealing three of the best horses of the wealthiest and most powerful house next to the queen's, plus dodging their guards for three days since Rand was loath to use the one power…..well it made Perrin quite irritable.

Now he was stuck with this ridiculous name. Rand got Ralph, which while strange was not that bad, and Mat got Pat which was pretty close, but Mallen! Once they got to Shienar things did not calm down either. They walked right into the battle, with Rand going after Rand, while Perrin and Mat fought a pair of Fades. The strangest part about that was the memory Perrin had about the battle in his original time. He felt sure that there was only one fade originally, but he and Mat, who was now known as Pat, just took on two! He shook his head as Mat and the young Rand walked to him and Rand, who was now known as Ralph (_this is going to get really confusing really fast, he wryly thought)_,and broke into a sweat as a thought occurred to him.

_Light, could our traveling back in time have messed up the weave of the Wheel!_

**Please Read and Review, I am going for eight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry about how late my update is but my life has been pretty hectic. Until further notice the future selves of Rand, Mat, and Perrin will always go by these names until further notice to avoid confusion. **

**Perrin Mallen**

**Rand Ralph **

**Mat Pat**

**The first lesson**

"You say that the flow simply melted when it hit the man!" Siuan asked in shock almost allowing her face to mimic the emotion. Moiraine had rushed to the other Aes sedai in the keep after her encounter with the strange man. She had never heard of any occurrence as the one she had just experienced and it was imperative that she shared the information with all that she could.

"Exactly Mother," Moiraine answered coolly having put her emotions under control by the time she arrived, "I saw Lindriane extend a flow of air to stop him, but it simply melted and he walked on. Furthermore he seemed to know what happened and remarked that it was, I believe he said flaming unnecessary. What do you believe it could mean?"

"I don't know daughter," Siuan answered troubled, "I am concerned about all three men that appeared right after the horn was taken. One that could stop flows, one that is a master swordsman with one hand, and one with eyes exactly as Perrin has. It could be the work of the Dark One.

"Excuse me Mother," Lord Algemar appeared breathless looking as if he had run all the way there, "It appears that the three men that appeared yesterday left with your three boys and the Ogier, though they knocked out my three gate guards to do it.

**Earlier That Day**

Rand, Mat, and Perrin found each other in the courtyard with Ralph, Pat and Mallen.

**"**Listen carefully for there is little time." Ralph said urgently once they all appeared, "The horn and dagger were just taken, without the dagger Mat here will die, and without the Horn the side of the light will have a rather hard battle on its hands. You boys have three choices, you can follow us to pursue the thieves, or you can wait for the Aes Sedai and their puppets to do it. Which will it be."

"Now hold on" Mat exploded, "Who the in the flaming blazes are you. How do you know about the dagger, the Horn, or us? Why should be trust you? How can we……ARRGH!" He doubled over in pain as if someone had hit him in the stomach. Rand and Perrin rushed over to him, for some reason it seemed to Rand as if Pat was glaring at Ralph.

"The curse of the dagger will continually harm you until you are consumed," Pat answered though he still seemed to be glaring, "Every moment is precious, either come with us now or have your life be in the hands of the Aes Sedai and their schemes. Oh all your friends have to come by the way otherwise we will be outmanned."

"I am going, I have to," Mat answered resignedly, "Please guys?" he pleaded with his friends.

Perrin and Rand looked at each other, and they answered at the same time, "Of course we will go."

"Good" said Mallen "now let's find L- The Ogier and get him to come he would be helpful."

It took little convincing for Loial to join them, though Perrin found himself wondering how Mallen acted as if he knew Loial's name. They reached their first obstacle in the form of the gate guards, but before anyone could say anything Mallen hit all three with his hammer, giving a specially hard blow to Masema. "First lesson," he said staring at Masema with a strange glint in his eye, "don't waste time with useless words. Also take what your given" and turned around motioning to Ralph and Pat who had come out with six horses.

They began to ride out, and Perrin asked a question that had been on his mind for a long time "Mallen what does your name mean?"

Mallen answered through gritted teeth while glaring at his two friends, "Just. Don't. Ask"


	5. Chapter 5

The small group had traveled for days since leaving Shienar desperately trying to catch up to the trollocs that had stolen the horn and dagger. Or rather Rand, Mat, Perrin and Loial were desperate. Mallen, Pat, and Ralph knew that they had plenty of time. Though the question on the three time traveler's minds was exactly what they could do with their time. It was one thing for them to know what happened in their time, but at the moment they did not have the resources to do anything with that knowledge.

So they found themselves up late one night long huddled around a fire, long after their past selves and the ogier fell asleep. Mallen still had a disgruntled expression on his face, one that had formed once he learned what his name was. It seemed that being forced to bear the name Mallen had destroyed his cheery outlook on life. But the one with the worried expression on his face was Pat who sat clutching his medal.

"Ran- Ralph," he said remembering that they could never reveal their true identities, "I think something's wrong. My medallion should have destroyed your disguise, but it doesn't. "

Ralph who had been staring moodily into the fire looked up at Pat's face and grinned reassuringly. "Oh, that's no mystery, "he said "in fact if I knew it would work I would even have made you take off the medallion. It destroys flows that come into contact with you, so I gave the space between you and the disguise a relatively large amount of room. Essentially the disguise is masking the air under it, you just happen to be hiding behind it."

Ralph knew that the explanation was poor but he had other things on his mind. The first thing the group had to do was retrieve the horn and dagger; there was obviously nothing more urgent than that. But there were so many options to pursue once that was done with it was impossible for him to decide. "I suppose we could take over Tear," he said reluctantly, "but-"he was caught of by Mallen.

"No," he growled without looking at anything in particular, "it's a trap." Shocked Pat and Ralph stared at him until he continued. "I've been thinking, it was prophesied that you'd win the Last Battle, and you should have. Even with Taim's betrayal the fact remains that you completed every other prophecy, except the last one. Which means that the prophecies aren't as infallible as people think, and what did they do anyway? We didn't realize it, but they tied us to a course of action, one that the Dark One could predict. He knew exactly what forces we would bring to the Last Battle, because they were the ones he told us to bring!"

Amazed Ralph and Pat stared at Mallen as the idea began to take hold in their minds. It amazed them to think that the prophecies were nothing more than traps made by the Dark One, but it made a twisted kind of sense. But if it did then it raised more questions than it answered. "But…then what do we do?" Pat asked obviously overwhelmed.

"I'll tell you what were going to do," Ralph said with anger in his face. "We are going to get the Horn and Dagger back, then we're going to see to it that the mistakes that I made aren't repeated. I was too nice, too lenient, too weak to do what was necessary last time. For starters we won't give nations a choice to join us anymore, letting them keep their lords with their plotting and scheming. We'll take control and only we" he indicated the people around including those sleeping, "will have any control. As for the Shaido and anyone else who stands in our way we're going to crush them before they even have a chance to dream about defying us!"

Pat and Mallen grimly nodded though Pat did so uneasily. What Ralph was saying reminded him of someone or something, but he shook his head ignoring the idea. Everything they would do would be for the greater good after all, sometimes to achieve it a person had to do something less than good. For some reason the pure logic of that statement kept Pat up as he tried to fall asleep.

Rand awoke to find Ralph staring at him. Before Rand could say anything Ralph tossed him a sword then rushed at him with his own drawn. Rand gaped in shock then barely managed to raise the sword as Ralph's came crashing down. The contact between the weapons sent shudders through Rand's arm. Ralph attacked him again and again, Rand confused and utterly outmatched did not comprehend how he was able to stay alive for so long. He looked around desperately for one of his friends, but they were nowhere to be found. Scared he wildly swung, and strangely made contact. The wound didn't seem all that deep to Rand, but Ralph gave a wild cry and sank to the ground.

Rand was tired, to the point that all he could do was lean against his sword and try to get enough air into his lungs so he could ask Ralph what was going on. In seconds he found himself pinned to a tree Ralph's arm against his neck and his eyes burning in Rand's. "Do you really think your enemies will ever stop, that you can stop till they are dead? The thing you know of as mercy is a tool of the weak to seem strong. You trusted me, you still can but you should not give your trust so easily. Your friends are being given the same lesson."

Ralp dropped Rand to the ground and turned around. As he walked on Rand called out that he no longer trusted Ralph, this cause Ralph to smile and spin around to face him. "Your learning," he said with a grin that made Rand feel cold.


End file.
